Natural-language systems are utilized to manipulate data based on natural-language input (e.g., words spoken or written by a user). Natural-language systems conventionally are difficult to develop, requiring, for example, extensive knowledge of the science behind speech recognition and text processing. The development of technology has increased the ubiquity of and demand for natural-language systems in everything from smartphones to televisions. There will always be a need for improved methods and systems for developing natural-language systems.